


Прямо перед тобой

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждое утро Фил находит в своём шкафчике милые любовные записки, но он понятия не имеет, что отправитель находится ближе, чем он думает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прямо перед тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [right in front of your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206696) by phanallamallama. 



В кармане Фила завибрировал телефон. Он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что Мисс Уотт стоит к нему спиной, и вытащил его под партой. Дэн прислал ему смс:

_Фил, мне скучно. История — отстой, и тебя нет рядом, чтобы поболтать. Давай встретимся в туалете на втором этаже? Х_

Фил всегда гадал, почему они с Дэном посылали друг другу поцелуйчики, никто из их друзей так не делал, но они так делали с тех пор, как познакомились, так что это не было недавней переменой. Встретиться с Дэном не казалось плохой идеей, да и не так уж редко это случалось, к тому же, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы прогулять историю. Он быстро написал Дэну _«да, жди меня очень скоро :) х»_ и поднял руку.

— Да, Фил? — сказала учительница, прервав свой рассказ.

— Можно выйти в туалет? — спросил он.

— Хорошо, только побыстрее, — сказала она и снова принялась что-то говорить недовольным тоном.

Фил встал и вышел в тихий коридор. К счастью, ему нужно было пройти только один коридор, поэтому он проскользнул в туалет, избежав неловкой встречи с кем-либо. Дэн уже сидел на подоконнике и болтал ногами от скуки.

— Привет, — сказал он, завидев Фила.

— Привет, ты в порядке? — спросил тот.

— Да, всё хорошо, а ты как?

— Да, и я тоже. О, я же не сказал. Этим утром, пока ты шёл на математику, я доставал учебник из шкафчика и нашёл письмо. Гляди.

Фил достал его из кармана пиджака и протянул Дэну. Он держался так, словно в этой записке не было ничего особенного, но на самом деле из-за неё он всё утро улыбался. Она гласила:

_Дорогой Фил,  
Мне кажется, ты — само совершенство.  
От того, кто прямо перед тобой ххх_

— Разве это не мило? — спросил Фил, и в этот момент он казался более застенчивым, чем обычно. Дэн улыбнулся ему.

— Ещё как. Кто, по-твоему, это прислал? — спросил он, чуть кашлянув.

— Не знаю, кто-то, кто хорошо меня знает. Мне кажется, это парень, потому что очевидно, что я гей, да и девчонки мной никогда особо не интересовались, — Фил пожал плечами, но Дэн заметил, как по его лицу расползся румянец.

— Значит, ни о ком конкретном не думаешь? — спросил Дэн, пытаясь понять, о чём думал Фил.

— Пока что нет, почерк кажется немного знакомым, но не похож ни на кого из тех, кого я знаю… Посмотрим, получу ли я ещё записки, а потом уже можно будет превращаться в Шерлока, — ответил он и посмотрел на часы. — Ох, чёрт, мне нужно возвращаться, а не то мисс Уоттс зайдёт сюда и вытащит меня, хоть это и незаконно. Увидимся позже, пиши, если станет слишком скучно, — сказал он, развернулся и направился обратно в класс. Дэн тяжело вздохнул и уставился в окно.

\-----

На следующее утро, когда Фил открыл свой шкафчик, к его ногам выпал ещё один конверт, на этот раз бледно-розовый. Фил слегка вскрикнул, а затем захихикал, когда понял, что это такое. Он нагнулся, поднял его с пола, провёл пальцем под клапаном и открыл конверт, вытащив на свет листок бумаги. Развернув его, он прочитал записку.

_Дорогой Фил,  
Каждый день ты кажешься всё более и более прекрасным. Пожалуйста, никогда не меняйся.  
От того, кто прямо перед тобой ххх_

Он улыбнулся листку бумаги и засунул его в карман. Потом он покажет его Дэну. Он достал из шкафчика учебник английского и пошёл на урок, где занял место рядом с Пиджеем.

— Кажется, кто-то сегодня очень счастлив, — сказал Пиджей, подняв брови.

— Эм, ну, вчера я нашёл записку в своём шкафчике, и это было что-то вроде любовного письма. Я подумал, что это был единичный случай, но сегодня утром я получил ещё одно. — Он вытащил из кармана записку и передал её Пиджею. Тот прочитал её и улыбнулся.

— Есть идеи, от кого оно может быть? — спросил он. Но взгляд у него был такой, как будто он уже знал.

— Нет, а у тебя? — спокойно спросил Фил, надеясь, что тот поделится своими мыслями насчёт того, кем может быть этот загадочный человек.

— Я не знаю, они же оба подписаны «от того, кто прямо перед тобой»? Потому что если да, то этот человек, по крайней мере, пытается намекнуть, что он близок к тебе, — сказал Пиджей. Что-то в его улыбке заставило Фила думать обратное, но он отбросил эту мысль.

— Да, ну, ещё поглядим, — сказал Фил, когда учитель начал урок.

\-----

Остаток урока, а затем и остаток дня Фил провёл, размышляя, кто же это мог быть. Прямо перед ним? Кто из его близких друзей мог испытывать к нему такие чувства? Не Пиджей, потому что он знал, что тот натурал, Крис был сомнительной кандидатурой, но всё же возможной. Алекс? Брайбрай? Он понятия не имел. Его мысли то и дело уплывали прочь от учёбы, и он не переставал теребить записку в кармане, поглаживая бумагу большим пальцем. Даже ночью, когда он лежал в постели, то думал об этом загадочном человеке, снова и снова перебирал в голове имена, думая, кто же это мог быть. Он в миллионный раз взглянул на листок, пытаясь вспомнить, где же он видел этот почерк. Возможно, такой стиль письма просто был очень распространённым. Ему повезёт, если так и окажется. Он сунул записку под подушку, чтобы она лежала рядом со вчерашней, выключил лампу и поудобнее устроился в кровати, проваливаясь в сон о письмах, любовных записках и таинственных отправителях, и о высоком парне с тёмными волосами, которого он не вспомнит наутро.

\-----

На следующий день в его шкафчике обнаружилась ещё одна записка, на этот раз светло-голубая.

_Дорогой Фил,  
Я так сильно на тебя запал, я не понимаю, как ты этого не видишь. Я говорю с тобой каждый день, а ты просто смотришь мимо. Может, твои глаза застланы пеленой. Кто знает? Хотел бы я, чтобы они были чисты.  
От того, кто прямо перед тобой ххх_

Он перечитал её и со вздохом улыбнулся. Было приятно знать, что он кому-то так сильно нравится. Он прислонился к своему шкафчику и на секунду закрыл глаза, гадая, кто же это мог быть.

— Ещё одна? Должно быть, ты очень нравишься этому парню, — раздался голос. Фил открыл глаза и увидел Криса, который стоял перед ним и глядел на записку в его руке. Он казался менее бледным, чем обычно, его щёки были темнее и с лёгким оттенком розового. Может, это был Крис? Они разговаривали каждый день, может, он просто недостаточно внимательно смотрел.

— Привет, и да. Должно быть, так и есть. Я очень хотел бы знать, кто это. Тогда я бы мог понять, что я чувствую к этому человеку, — сказал он с тонким намёком. Если бы Крис был отправителем, то это помогло бы ему сказать. Крис закатил глаза.

— Пойдём, Джульетта, у нас драмкружок. Не хочу опаздывать, тогда ты сможешь изобразить, что теряешь голову от любовных записочек. Ой, погоди, ты же и так это делаешь, — пошутил он. Фил пихнул его в руку, и они пошли в сторону актового зала, и Фил очень внимательно наблюдал за Крисом краем глаза.

\-----

Два дня спустя — после получения ещё двух писем, каждое серьёзнее предыдущего — он сидел на уроке естествознания. Он сидел рядом с Дэном и им приходилось писать быстрее скорости света, потому что их учитель настаивал, что они должны выучить всё до мельчайшей детали. Когда урок закончился, у Фила была только половина записей. Он посмотрел на Дэна, который клал в свою сумку заполненный лист.

— Дэн, можно я спишу у тебя на выходных и верну твои записи в понедельник? Я не всё успел записать, — попросил он.

— Конечно, думаю, у меня есть всё, что нам было нужно, — сказал Дэн, снова вытащил записи и передал их Филу.

— Спасибо, Дэн, — улыбнулся Фил. Дэн просиял в ответ, и они пошли в разные стороны по коридору, договорившись, что встретятся около шкафчиков в другом конце школы. Им повезло, что их шкафчики находились рядом, отчасти именно из-за этого они и подружились.

Вечером, когда Фил переписывал записи Дэна, он понял, что узнал в них кое-что странное. Он вытащил золотистое письмо, которое получил ранее тем же утром, и положил его рядом со страницей, полной неряшливых записей Дэна. Некоторые буквы были одинаковыми, например «е» и «г». И все петли были написаны одинаково, с чуть смазанными хвостиками.

Он убрал записку обратно в карман и покачал головой. Должно быть, он слишком сильно устал, если сравнивал почерк своего лучшего друга с любовной запиской от того, кого он даже не знал как следует. Он закончил переписывать лекции и отбросил все мысли о записке вглубь сознания, а её саму — в карман.

Ночью, перед тем, как заснуть, он задумался, вдруг это и в самом деле мог быть Дэн. Он никогда не показывал знаков симпатии, но Дэн всегда был довольно скрытен касательно своей личной жизни. В конце концов он стал думать о Дэне, представлять, что было бы, если бы они были вместе. Это не казалось такой уж отвратительной затеей. К сожалению, как только его голова коснулась подушки, реальность ударила его по затылку. Это не мог быть Дэн. Они были друзьями и не нравились друг другу в этом смысле. Больше ничего, никаких вопросов. Как только Фил закрыл глаза и стал быстро проваливаться в сон, в его голове всплыло одно слово.

«Кроме…»

И с этими пятью буквами он провалился в глубокий сон без грёз.

\-----

Выходные были для Фила не такими уж и весёлыми. Ему казалось странным то, что он не получил записку утром в субботу, не узнал больше ничего об этом таинственном человеке и его чувствах. Его голова была занята мыслями о том, кто же это был, поэтому в субботу он ещё раз оглядел записи, которые одолжил ему Дэн, и задумчиво прикусил губу. В них были некоторые сходства, но и совсем немного различий. Он продолжал думать о том, как он был связан с людьми, которые могли быть отправителем, пока у него не разболелась голова. Тогда он понял, что ему нужно остановиться. Он сказал себе, что когда бы ни начал задумываться, кто это, в течение выходных, он остановится. Пара дней без размышлений о тайном обожателе могут даже помочь. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что так и будет.

В понедельник утром он нашёл ещё одну записку, на этот раз светло-зелёного цвета с нарисованной на ней крохотной звёздочкой. Эти записки всегда означали хорошее начало дня, пусть даже из-за них он не так сильно сосредотачивался на уроках. Он очень скучал по ним на выходных. Эта записка гласила:

_Дорогой Фил,  
Прошла почти неделя с тех пор, как я начал посылать тебе эти записки. Прошёл примерно месяц с тех пор, как ты начал мне нравиться, а может, и больше. Но прошёл всего день с тех пор, как ты стал более внимательным. Продолжай искать. Ты уже близко.  
От того, кто ПРЯМО перед тобой ххх_

Спустя секунду появился Дэн.

— Привет, — сказал он, открывая свой шкафчик. Фил поднял взгляд от записки и уставился на Дэна. «ПРЯМО перед тобой», подумал он. Может, это был знак?

— Привет, — ответил Фил. Он решил посмотреть, что случится, если он решит проверить, был ли это Дэн. — Мне нравится твоя рубашка, она тебе очень идёт, — сказал он, опустив взгляд на его тело, а затем переведя его снова на глаза Дэна, который задумчиво прислонился к шкафчикам.

— Спасибо, наверное, — сказал Дэн, подняв брови с растерянным видом. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, в полном, — ответил Фил, незаметно убирая письмо в карман, но Дэн увидел его и выхватил у него из рук.

— ОООО, ещё одно, — рассмеялся он, помахав письмом перед лицом Фила. Тот пытался его перехватить, но Дэн отвёл руку. Он сделал паузу перед тем, как открыть его. — Можно мне его прочитать? — спросил он, проверяя, не расстроится ли Фил, если он прочитает.

— Конечно, если ты не проорёшь его на всю школу, — вздохнул Фил. Это не мог быть Дэн. Ему стало довольно паршиво, потому что ему начала нравиться эта его милая романтическая сторона, пусть даже она проявлялась только в письме. Но это был не он. Он начал влюбляться в Дэна, пока невидимка присылал ему эти письма. И он жаждал увидеть этого человека, пусть он никогда и не показывался.

Он не смотрел, как Дэн читал письмо, только начал возиться в своём шкафчике. Он услышал, как Дэн кашлянул, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, и повернулся к нему.

— Этот человек очень милый. Кем бы он ни был, похоже, что ты обращаешь на него больше внимания. Это хороший знак, правда? — сказал Дэн, и его щёки едва заметно покраснели.

— Да, наверное. Я бы просто хотел узнать, кто он такой. Я очень хочу с ним встретиться, — сказал Фил, тяжело вздохнув.

— Однажды ты найдёшь его, я уверен, — сказал Дэн и похлопал его по плечу. Фил похлопал его в ответ и помахал ему рукой на прощание, отправившись на свой урок, и в его голове белые пушистые облака сменялись тёмными рокочущими тучами.

Он очень хотел, чтобы это был Дэн. Филу казалось странным признаваться в этом самому себе, но он всегда считал Дэна милым, и по крайней мере, он мог бы объяснить ему, что он не хотел всем рисковать. И ещё он себя странно чувствовал, находясь рядом с Дэном, и это ощущение было ему хорошо знакомо. И это было отнюдь не дружеское чувство, а скорее желание взять его за руку и поцеловать — что-то вроде этого. Но он знал, что это не сработает. Просто не сработает, и всё. Хотя у него и так не было шанса.

\-----

Его мама заметила, что за ужином Фил притих.

— Ты в порядке, дорогой? — спросила она.

— Да, наверное. Просто я в замешательстве и всё очень странно.

— Почему ты в замешательстве? — сказала она, начав собирать тарелки и складывать их в раковину. Фил решил, что может ей рассказать. Он был довольно близок со своей мамой, и знал, что она по крайней мере поймёт, если не поможет ему.

— Ну… В последнюю неделю или около того я находил в своём шкафчике письма. Любовные письма. Я в замешательстве, потому что они были подписаны как «тот, кто прямо перед тобой». Это одна из самых милых вещей, которые кто-либо для меня делал, и я хочу знать, кто это, чтобы отблагодарить его. Я подумал, что это мог быть… Скажем так, он мой близкий друг. Я даже начал в него понемногу влюбляться. Но я больше не считаю, что это он, и если это он, то он хорошо это скрывает. Но дело в том, что мне кажется, что он мне всё ещё вроде как нравится. Но из-за того, что я не знаю, он ли это, я никогда не узнаю, нравлюсь ли я ему тоже. Но я всё равно хочу знать, кто же тот загадочный отправитель. И я так запутался во всём этом! — сказал Фил, уткнувшись головой в стол.

Его мама стояла позади него, она гладила его волосы и успокаивала своего теперь уже плачущего сына.

— Фил, дорогой, я знаю, что ты, должно быть, очень нравишься тому человеку, который посылает тебе письма, но ты его даже не знаешь на самом деле. И если потом окажется, что это тот парень, который тебе нравится, то это прекрасно, но если нет, что останавливает тебя от того, чтобы проверить? Если он тебе действительно нравится, тогда, по крайней мере, скажи, что ты в него влюбился. Если вы так близки, как ты говоришь, то он не пошлёт тебя и не бросит, если не чувствует того же самого. В любом случае, дорогой, моя болтовня не поможет. Просто делай то, что говорит тебе сердце. Обещаю, что это будет правильным решением.

Фил встал и обнял её, неуклюже поцеловав в щёку.

— Ты лучшая, ты же знаешь это? — сказал он.

— Я знаю, — с улыбкой ответила она.

\-----

На следующее утро Фил отправился в школу раньше обычного. Он случайно забыл свой пиджак в школе, потому что не надел его, когда возвращался домой. Он думал, что мог оставить его в шкафчике, и решил проверить, пока у него было время.

Он шёл по пустынным коридорам и слышал только звук собственных шагов. Школа казалась другой, когда вокруг никого не было. Она казалась тише, чище. Филу это нравилось. Он дошёл до коридора, в котором располагался его шкафчик, и остановился, отступив за дверной проём и выглянув из-за него. Кто-то в чёрной кофте что-то просовывал в шкафчик Фила. Капюшон был поднят, поэтому Фил не мог как следует разглядеть, кто это был, но человек осмотрелся вокруг, убеждаясь, что вокруг никого не было, опустил капюшон, расстегнул кофту и быстро затолкал её в шкафчик. Он вышел через двойные двери в другом конце коридора и скрылся из поля зрения Фила.

Фил остался стоять на месте, слишком удивлённый, чтобы двигаться. Хотя он лишь мельком увидел лицо этого человека, теперь он знал, кто это был.

Дэн. Его лучший друг. Фил подошёл к своему шкафчику и дрожащими руками набрал комбинацию. Ему пришлось сделать несколько попыток, потому что он не мог сосредоточиться, и пальцы его не слушались. Он открыл дверцу и увидел, что письмо аккуратно лежало сверху его пиджака. По крайней мере, он нашёл свою вещь. Дрожащими руками Фил взял письмо и развернул его.

_Мой дорогой Фил,  
Каждую ночь мне снится твоё лицо. Интересно, снится ли тебе моё.  
От того, кто прямо перед тобой, где бы ты ни был ххх_

Дэн написал это для него? Единственное, о чём он мог думать — это что Дэн посылал ему все эти письма. Дэн признался, что он влюбился в Фила. Дэн сказал, что он прекрасен. Это всё был Дэн.

Остаток дня прошёл для Фила словно в тумане, он едва ли с кем-то разговаривал, а только оставался погружённым в свои мысли. Что он должен делать с Дэном? Сказать ему, что знает, что это он? Возможно, ему стоит спросить об этом кого-то ещё. Всё это время вопросы не выходили у него из головы. Он пытался по возможности избегать Дэна, но не настолько, чтобы казалось, что что-то происходит. И на обеде он сидел вместе с Пиджеем, Крисом и Дэном. Было трудно пытаться оставить всё по-прежнему.

— Фил? Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Пиджей, пока другие двое бросались друг в друга едой.

— Не совсем, я могу поговорить с тобой сегодня чуть позже? — сказал Фил, глядя Пиджею в лицо.

— Конечно, давай на следующем уроке, всё равно мы сидим вместе? — предложил Пиджей, и Фил понял, что тот забыл.

— Только чтобы никто не подслушивал, — сказал он, натянуто улыбнулся и приготовился. Они вернулись к шуткам Дэна и Криса, и Фил почувствовал облегчение, зная, что он может довериться Пиджею, и что тот ему поможет.

Когда начался урок английского, он сел рядом с Пиджеем, пытаясь держать разговор в привычном русле, хотя на самом деле он изнывал от желания поговорить с ним про Дэна. Когда учитель закончил говорить и дал им задание, весь класс загудел. Повсюду были слышны разговоры.

— Итак, — сказал Пиджей. — Насчёт тайного поклонника.

— Как ты узнал, что я хотел поговорить именно о нём? — спросил немного удивлённый Фил.

— У меня было предчувствие. И ты немного странно себя вёл с тех пор, как начал получать эти письма. Ты стал счастливее, но более задумчивым. До сегодняшнего дня. Что произошло?

— Я узнал, кто это. Я видел, как он бросает письмо в мой шкафчик этим утром. — Фил сделал глубокий вдох. — Это Дэн.

Пиджей вытаращил глаза.

— А он тебе тоже нравится? — спросил он.

— Я вообще-то и не думал о нём в этом смысле до недавнего времени, но, думаю, да. И зная о том, что он ко мне чувствует… — Фил запнулся и уставился в пустоту. Пиджей щёлкнул пальцами, и он потряс головой, немного изумлённый. — Что мне делать?

Пиджей задумчиво прикусил губу.

— Думаю, тебе стоит подождать. Я знаю, что это коварно, но вскоре Дэн в один момент тебе признается, если ты ему на самом деле нравишься. Это звучит странно и неловко, но если ты станешь немного ближе к нему, возможно, даже начнёшь заигрывать, он может рассказать тебе, потому что тогда может показаться, что ты чувствуешь к нему то же самое. А это так и есть. Поэтому жди. Терпение может быть той ещё занозой в заднице, но в то же время и достоинством.

На лице Фила появилось разочарованное выражение, но он знал. что Пиджей прав.

— Хорошо, я подожду. Но это должно случиться поскорее, или я подниму флирт на более высокий уровень. — Он улыбнулся и подмигнул, потому что это была его первая нормальная шутка за несколько дней. Пиджей просиял в ответ, и они принялись за работу, разговаривая и смеясь, пока писали.

\-----

На следующий день пришла очередная записка.

_Дорогой Фил — мой маленький львёнок,  
Прости, если тебя раздражает незнание того, кто я такой. Но я скоро раскроюсь. Обещаю.  
От того, кто прямо перед тобой ххх_

Фил просиял и прижал записку к груди. Несколько человек странно на него посмотрели, но ему было наплевать. Дэн подошёл к шкафчикам и прислонился к ним.

— Ещё одно? Ты очень счастлив из-за него, правда?

— Да, — сказал Фил, глядя в глаза Дэну, дольше, чем следовало. — Очень, очень.

Он увидел, что лицо Дэна немного зарумянилось. Ага. Идея Пиджея работала.

— Рад это слышать, — улыбнулся Дэн. Фил улыбнулся в ответ, высунув кончик языка из уголка рта. Дэн тоже высунул язык и снова улыбнулся. Казалось, он не может остановиться.

— На физику? — спросил он.

— На физику! — громко сказал Фил, приняв супергеройскую позу и притворившись, что летит в сторону кабинета. Дэн рассмеялся и погнался за ним. Фил схватил его за руку и потянул вперёд быстрее, он всё ещё «летел».

— Я спасу тебя, бедный житель! — воскликнул он и рассмеялся. Дэн сжал его руку, подыгрывая маленькой забаве Фила, и смеялся.

— О, Фил, спасибо, что спас меня, я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу, — запищал Дэн высоким голосом, изображая восторг.

— Без проблем, красавчик, это часть моей работы, — сказал Фил и отпустил руку Дэна, когда они оказались около класса. Он встал в дурацкой позе, выпятив грудь и широко улыбаясь. Дэн чуть ли не валялся на полу от смеха, его щёки были пунцовыми. Фил подумал, что он залился краской больше из-за того, что сказал Фил, нежели от его позы.

За обедом Фил нашёл больше возможностей заигрывать с Дэном. Они дурачились, и воротник рубашки Дэна стал опускаться, открывая его ключицы.

— Дэн, у тебя всё декольте наружу, — сказал ему Фил, наклонившись ближе, и поправил воротник, осторожно проведя рукой по ключице. Сев на место, он наивно улыбнулся Дэну, широко раскрыв невинные глаза. Дэн слегка кашлянул, Фил оглянулся и увидел, что Пиджей ему подмигивает. А Крис просто казался сбитым с толку.

— Фил, ты что, пытаешься залезть к нему в… — но его прервал Пиджей, тут же лягнувший его под столом. Крис, должно быть, понял намёк, что ему нужно заткнуться, и потянулся, сменив тему.

— Я такой горячий. И мускулы у меня здоровенные. Спорим, я побью любого из вас в армрестлинге.

Пиджей выставил руку на стол, уперевшись локтём.

— О, да? Давай-ка посмотрим.

Фил мельком посмотрел на Дэна. Тот всё ещё казался немного смущённым. Он поставил руку на стол.

— Ты против меня, Хауэлл, — заявил он.

Дэн поставил руку на стол и схватил Фила за руку. Фил осторожно сжал её и улыбнулся Дэну.

— 3… 2… 1… поехали! — воскликнул он и начал пытаться силой пригнуть руку Дэна вниз к столу. Это было почти безнадёжно. Дэн почему-то оказался удивительно сильным. Он опустил руку Фила примерно за полминуты. Это продолжалось так долго только потому, что Фил старался держаться так долго, как только мог.

— Ладно, ты выиграл, — со смехом сказал Фил. — Но серьёзно, у тебя такие мягкие руки, ты увлажняющим кремом пользуешься что ли? — спросил он, держа его руку между пальцами и поглаживая ладонь. У Дэна так и не выдалось шанса ответить, потому что Крис набросился на него, вырвав его руку от Фила.

— Ты следующий будешь побеждён, — завопил он.

— Крис, у нас здесь не Спарта, — сказал Пиджей, качая головой и улыбаясь. Фил тоже рассмеялся и толкнул Пиджея.

— Это потрясающе гадко, — сказал он ему.

— А я и есть потрясающий, — ответил он и подмигнул.

Фил увидел, как он смотрел на то, как они с Пиджеем боролись, и казалось, что он немного ревнует. Фил мысленно усмехнулся. Он начал дразнить его. Становилось довольно весело.

— О да! Я снова выиграл. Все склонитесь перед своим повелителем! — проревел Крис, вставая и напрягая руки. Ни один из них не двинулся. — Ну ладно, мои статуи, я заставлю вас кланяться? — Он схватил Дэна за голову и стал нагибать её вниз.

— Прекрати, Крис, я думаю, мы бы все предпочли, чтобы Дэн был живым и с головой на плечах, — сказал Пиджей, подняв брови. Крис отпустил Дэна, и тот медленно поднял голову. Его волосы были взлохмачены, и казалось, что его немного подташнивает.

— Дэн, волосы, — заметил Фил. Он пригладил их так хорошо, как только смог, но немного осталось. Фил поднял руку к его голове и пригладил ту часть, что он пропустил. Затем он мило улыбнулся, убирая руку, и увидел, как щёки Дэна заливает румянец. Всё становилось интереснее.

\-----

Той ночью Фил лёг спать так рано, как только смог. Он не мог дождаться следующего дня. Ему очень нравились записки, которые посылал Дэн, и ему нравилось трогать его, когда это было более или менее необходимо, или просто когда он хотел и мог придумать причину. Когда он засыпал, то видел во сне лицо Дэна прямо перед собой. Это было самой прекрасной вещью, о которой он только мог мечтать.

_Дорогой Фил,  
Мне кажется, ты начинаешь понимать, кто я такой. Надеюсь, что так и есть, или же ты случайно меня пытаешь. Но я надеюсь, ты знаешь.  
От того, кто прямо перед тобой, и возможно, в твоём сердце ххх_

Фил весь зарделся, когда прочитал письмо и положил его в карман. Он улыбнулся, зная, что этот день будет прекрасным. Он взял несколько книг из шкафчика и направился на уроки, пытаясь не подпрыгивать на ходу, и улыбаясь, пока в его голове возникало улыбающееся лицо Дэна.

\-----

Во второй половине дня, на уроке истории, он почувствовал, что его телефон завибрировал в кармане. Он огляделся, не поймают ли его, и выудил его.

_Встретимся в туалете. Мне нужно отдать тебе кое-что, а ещё мне очень скучно: р хх_

Фил быстро ответил и поднял руку. Он смог отпроситься и вышел из кабинета, быстрым шагом направившись к туалетам. Открыв дверь, он увидел Дэна на его обычном месте на подоконнике, уставившегося в окно.

— Эй, — сказал Фил.

— Привет. — Дэн засиял и соскочил вниз. — Мне сказали передать тебе это, — сказал он и вытащил из сумки тёмно-красный конверт. Он передал его Филу и тихо стоял, пока тот открывал его. Ужас наполнял его глаза, но он всё равно уверенно улыбался.

_Дорогой Фил,  
Кажется, я люблю тебя. Я надеюсь, что ты, возможно, тоже любишь меня.  
От человека, который прямо перед тобой ххх_

Фил медленно поднял глаза и увидел лицо Дэна, неподвижное, как у статуи. Он улыбнулся, и улыбка становилась всё шире. Он потянулся вперёд и поцеловал Дэна в губы, наконец-то он мог делать то, чего желал, кажется, целую вечность. Он почувствовал, как Дэн положил руки ему на талию и притянул его ближе, ещё увереннее прижавшись к его губам. Фил обхватил его щёку и провёл по ней большим пальцем, остановившись на мягкой коже. Другая рука была в волосах Дэна, нежно поглаживая их, отбрасывая с лица, запутывая в узлы. Он хотел остаться там, просто стоять и целовать Дэна вечно, но его прервали. Он услышал, как открылась дверь, и отскочил от Дэна, повернувшись, чтобы увидеть, кто зашёл.

— Я так понимаю, он сказал тебе? — Пиджей широко улыбнулся, подняв брови. — Учительница отправила меня за тобой, и тебе лучше вернуться, а не то она тебя съест, — сказал он и снова вышел за дверь. Фил быстро поцеловал Дэна в губы, после чего развернулся и направился к выходу. Он оглянулся назад, когда был уже около двери и открыл её.

— Увидимся завтра, красавчик. — Он подмигнул, после чего вышел прочь, обратно на скучный урок, который он теперь мог провести, предаваясь радостным мечтаниям о Дэне.

\-----

На следующее утро, когда Фил открыл свой шкафчик, в нём не было записки. Он не ожидал, что там что-то будет. Когда Дэн появился, на его лице красовалась широкая улыбка.

— Доброе утро, красавчик, хорошо спал прошлой ночью? — спросил он, поцеловав его в щёку.

— Ещё как. И во всех снах был ты, — радостно ответил Дэн. Он открыл свой шкафчик, и на пол полетело около дюжины разноцветных конвертов.

— Я подумал, что нужно написать тебе ответы. На каждое письмо, что ты прислал мне. Но вот ответ на самое последнее, и я думаю, ты должен его прочитать сейчас же, — сказал он, передав его Дэну. Он смотрел, как тот вытаскивает своё собственное письмо, подкладывает его под конверт, а затем вытаскивает ответ Фила.

_Дорогой Дэн,  
Я тоже тебя люблю.  
От твоего любящего бойфренда Фила ххх_


End file.
